Amándonos desde siempre
by CuteShinySnowflake
Summary: [One-Shot] 300 años después de la destrucción de Pitch, dos jóvenes se juran amor eterno, sin saber que el destino los separara, pero ellos se amaran para siempre (Jackson Overland Frost x Elsa)


Hola es mi primer One-shot espero que les guste

Jack Frost y Elsa no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Dreamworks y Disney respectivamente. La imagen no es mía.

* * *

Hace 600 años atrás cuando la gente comenzaba a superar el miedo ocasionado por Pitch Black o el Coco con la ayuda de la Luna, haciendo que llegaran los guardianes llenando a las personas de esperanza, recuerdos, sueños e ilusiono el mundo. La gente no tenia miedo, era libre, podía vivir sin miedos porque sabia que la Luna siempre estaría con ellos protegiéndolos de toda amenaza y llenándolos con su cálida luminosidad que aunque fuera lejana los inundaba de tranquilidad. La gente dejo sus cuevas y refugios, se aventuro a recorrer el mundo formando grupos en distintos lugares, que comenzaron a crecer formándose aldeas que legaron a convertirse al paso de los años en pueblos llenos de color y alegría. La Luna nunca abandono a su gente a la protegía y guiaba en el camino con su mismo esplendor a través de los años sin perder su gracia al ser observada por los niños, que motivaban a esta a seguir llenándolos de su magia.

En un pueblo 300 años después de la llegada de los guardianes el ambiente se veía feliz la gente riendo, llenos de alegría, esperanza y sueños que cumplir, sin sospechar que hace tan solo algunos años personas iguales a ellos sufrían, temían y se escondían. Los jóvenes cortejaban a sus señoritas, los ancianos se entretenían con cosas que los jóvenes no notaban que solo verían con el paso de la edad, los adultos hacían trabajos que mantenían al pueblo en pie y los niños, estos tan pequeños seres, llenaban de alegría todo a su paso, a jóvenes, adultos y ancianos, los hacían sonreír con sus pequeños actos. Aunque en ese pueblo la diversión no faltaba porque un joven, un solo joven, de 21 años podía sacar la sonrisa de hasta el mas desdichado, su nombre,bueno, el era Jack, Jackson Overland Frost un joven alto, de pelo y ojos marrones, con una cálida sonrisa, muy guapo, que sacaba mas de un suspiro a las jóvenes, aunque esto no le importaba en lo mas mínimo;de una familia trabajadora tenia una madre que no sabia como hacerlo madurar, un padre que era un leñador muy trabajador y su adorada hermana menor que era su motivo de ser, por lo que el es así, claro, ademas de otra persona que lo hacia estar completo con la que su corazón saltaba a una rapidez sorprendente, una joven de 20 años tez pálida, ojos azules brillantes y cabello rubio platinado que nadie poseía en el pueblo de una belleza inigualable que Jack amaba no solo por su físico, sino que ella también era buena, sencilla y cariñosa,para el era un ángel, ella siempre acompañaba al joven en sus locuras apoyando en todo, porque ellos se amaban, un amor difícil de igualar que nadie comprendería, eran un amor tan puro, como el que todos anhelan un día poder encontrar,la chica,su nombre era Elsa, su esposa, si, ellos eran jóvenes, pero ellos estaban muy seguros de que querían vivir con el otro por toda la eternidad, no imaginaban como seria una vida sin el otro, se amaban.

La pareja vivía en una humilde casa en medio del pueblo, pequeña pero acogedora,cerca de una pequeña plaza la que pasaba llena de niños con la pareja rondando por allí, aunque ellos no tuvieran hijos disfrutaban de estar con los niños, ellos planeaban tener sus propios hijos pero el tiempo aun no se los otorgaba, Jack era el que alegraba a todos esos pequeños con sus bromas y juegos, aunque trabajaba con su padre siempre buscaba tiempo para abandonar su trabajo y disfrutar con ellos.

Jack trabajaba duramente sobre todo en invierno, cuando la leña era mas necesaria, fue en uno de sus días de trabajo que conoció a Elsa,el tenia 18 años y ella 17, buscando la leña se encontró con la joven, ella estaba en el bosque fuera de una casa haciendo un ángel en la nieve, lo que iba muy bien con ella, ya que perecía uno, jugaba con su hermana que trataba de construir un muñeco de nieve y le pedía ayuda a la mayor, Jack se escondió tras un árbol para verlas jugar, luego, el tomo su propia bola de nieve y se las lanzo, dándole en la cara a Elsa que no vio quien la lanzaba, se acerco despacio al lugar de donde parecía ser lanzada, se detuvo tras un gran árbol, ocultándose del que había lanzado la bola, que estaba al otro lado riendo silenciosamente, ambos se asomaron por un lado del árbol, encontrándose con el otro, con sus ojos frente a frente, asombrados por el que estaba en frente, los brillantes ojos del otro, la pálida piel que tenían, los labios del otro, guardaron cada detalle del otro en su memoria, juntando desde aquel día sus destinos, que no se separarían. Se conocieron, hablaron, jugaron, rieron y lloraron juntos, cada alegría del otro era la suya propia y cada llanto del otro les daba en el corazón como si el mundo se acababa. Después de 2 años llenos de juegos y alegrías disfrutando todo lo que podían de la compañía del otro, Jack le pidió a Elsa matrimonio, aunque ninguno había planeado casarse antes y menos tan jóvenes, habían conocido el amor en el otro y así juraron frente al altar que permanecerían unidos por siempre que un amor tan grande como el que se sentían no seria separado por nadie. Sabían lo que hacían y estaban seguros de su decisión. Se amaban.

Ese día Jack saldría muy temprano en la mañana porque ese invierno era uno de los mas fríos que estaban viviendo, el pueblo necesitaba mas leña de la habitual.

-Jack, ¿tienes que salir? - preguntaba Elsa despertándose y viendo como su esposo había dejado la cama matrimonial y comenzaba a vestirse

-Si, Elsa, te lo dije, no te preocupes, no me pasara nada en el trabajo- dijo acercándose a la cama donde estaba su esposa para darle un beso en esos suaves labios que amaba

-Mas te vale, porque sabes que no podría vivir sin ti - dijo y se levanto para abrazar a su esposo cariñosamente

-Sabes que, te amo - dijo Jack volviendo a besarle

-Te amo Jack- dijo correspondiendo al beso

Jack fue a trabajar, ese fue un día muy pesado, no pudo arrancar del trabajo, necesitaba el dinero, llego a su casa muy tarde cuando la luna ya hacia su aparición inundando el cielo nocturno, al entrar se encontró con una Elsa muy preocupada, que estaba sentada a una pequeña mesa con una vela que le entregaba su calor, Elsa corrió a abrasarlo.

-Jack... ¿porque tardaste tanto? - dijo en sus brazos

-Tranquila Elsa, sabes que tengo que juntar el dinero para los patines de mi hermana -dijo mirándola a los ojos

-No me gusta que llegues tarde... me haces mucha falta Jack! -dijo con un puchero

-Y tu a mi- dijo abrazándola con mas fuerzas

-Yo traje hoy algo de dinero creo que debe ser suficiente para los patines

-Elsa, te dije que no hicieras trabajo extra, no me gusta verte cansada

-¿Crees que a mi me gusta mucho verte llegar tan tarde? -Jack la beso

-Te amo Elsa

-Y yo a ti Jack

El cumpleaños de la pequeña hermana de Jack era dentro de dos días y Jack quería darle unos patines, porque los mejores recuerdos con su hermana son cuando jugaban en la nieve, para juntar el dinero estaba trabajando mas de lo que debía ademas juntaba dinero para una cosa que Elsa no sabia, el juntaba dinero para darle un collar con el símbolo de su amor, un copo de nieve, ya que ellos se conocieron en invierno y en esta estación se besaron por primera vez y Jack le pidió matrimonio a Elsa también en esta estación, todo lo bueno les pasaba en invierno.A Jack le faltaba poco dinero así que decidió que trabajaría hasta tarde un día mas.

Al día siguiente salio mas tarde que el día anterior, porque se había quedado dormido y Elsa que ya se había levantado no quiso despertarlo porque sabia que estaba cansado.

-Elsa, no te preocupes si hoy no llego temprano- dijo mientras se vestía apurado

-No puedo evitar no preocuparme- dijo Elsa, ella se preocupaba tanto porque cuando cumplió 17 sus padres salieron por un trabajo y no regresaron mas, habían muerto en un barco que se hundió por una feroz tormenta.

-Regresare - dijo Jack y beso su frente para salir de allí

Jack no llego tan tarde, pero ya estaba oscureciendo, estaba cansado, había tenido dos días de trabajo duro, lo único que deseaba era estar con su mujer, poder abrazarla y besarla, deseaba que volviera la diversión, aunque solo habían sido dos días, el no podía vivir sin la diversión ni Elsa. Cuando llego se dejo caer sobre un sillón, Elsa lo escucho y salio rápidamente a encontrarlo, cuando salio el estaba en el sillón con los ojos cerrados. Elsa se acerco para comprobar si dormía, por su mente pasaron todos los momentos lindos con Jack, aun pensaba en como era posible que un chico tan guapo y divertido pudiera estar con ella ¿que le había visto a una chica tan cerrada y fría como ella?, aunque el pudo cambiar eso, en ese momento unas manos la tomaron de la cintura.

-Jack!- dijo Elsa mientras el joven la sentaba en sus piernas - creí que dormías!

-No, no lo hacia - dijo y la beso - Llego mi descanso por fin podremos divertirnos de nuevo

-Bueno me gusta la diversión

-A mi también pero me gusta mas nuestra diversión- dijo en tono picaro y la beso nuevamente pero con mas pasión -Te amo

-Te amo mas -dijo mientras Jack la levantaba en sus brazos y la llevaba su habitación

Se acercaba el cumpleaños de la hermana de Jack y el ya había comprado ambos regalos para las dos mujeres que mas quería y las que lo hacían feliz.

En cumpleaños de la hermana de Jack este le dio los patines, los que la niña adoro al momento de ver,los usaba todos los días,pero estaba esperando el día que podría usarlos con Jack y ya habían acordado que irían a un lago congelado a pasar un rato.A Elsa ya le había dado su collar, a ella le gusto mucho y se sorprendió, el dije de copo de nieve era hermoso, plateado con pequeñas piedras formando el copo, en la parte trasera tenia grabado 'Te amare por siempre.-Jack'.

El invierno se había calmado un poco,ya no hacia tanto frió y se esperaba que el tiempo continuara así, lo que significaba mas diversión, porque dejaban que los niños salieran a jugar en la nieve, Jack jugaba hasta no poder mas aunque ya era grande para eso, le gustaba que creyeran que el era divertido.

Un día Jack salio en la mañana, muy temprano, iría a buscar a su hermana para patinar,ella se había levantado temprano y lo esperaba ansiosa

-Tened cuidado - dijo la madre de Jack cuando salían

-Vale, vale -dijo Jack mientras su hermana jalaba de el, ella estaba muy emocionada

Jugaron en la nieve un largo rato en el camino llegaron al lago, la pasaron muy bien haciendo piruetas y giros, pero cuando comenzaron a hacer competencias el hielo se comenzó a romper bajo la niña, estaba muy frágil y se podía ver el agua congelada que empezaba a subir por las grietas cuando este se iba quebrando.

-Tranquila, tranquila - dijo Jack cuando se sacaba sus patines para ayudar a su hermana-No mires abajo, tu mírame a mi

-Jack, tengo miedo- dijo la pequeña viendo como el hielo bajo ella se agrietaba mas

-Lo se, lo se - dijo Jack buscando un lugar firme en el hielo para acercarse a ella- Pero todo va a salir bien, no te vas a caer... vamos a pasarlo bien

-No, no es verdad- dijo la niña

-¿Te engañaría yo?

-Si, tu siempre me engañas

-Vale, esta bien, pero esta vez no, te lo prometo... te lo prometo, todo saldrá.. todo saldrá bien, pero tienes que creer ¿te apetece jugar? -dijo Jack buscando algo para que olvidara lo que pasaba - Podemos jugar a la rayuela... como cada día, es tan fácil como... uno - dijo dando un paso hacia otro lugar- dos wohw... tres - dijo acercándose a un palo en un lugar firme y provocando la risa de la niña con sus saltos- vale, ahora te toca -dijo tomando el palo-Uno, eso es, eso es...- dijo mientras su hermana se movía-dos, tres- acerco el cayado a su hermana y la lanzo a un lugar firme, y rió al ver a su hermana a salvo, pero el hielo se partió bajo el y cayo al agua congelada.

-Jack! -grito la pequeña y salio corriendo de allí en busca de ayuda, pero ya era tarde. Su hermano se había ahogado

La gente llego para tratar de ayudar al joven, ya que la noticia se había esparcido rápidamente,amigos y conocidos llegaban, todos estaban sorprendidos y tristes por la noticia, los padres y la hermana de Jack no podían estar peor, sobretodo esta ultima, se sentía muy mal de no haber podido hacer nada por su hermano cuando este la había salvado. Jack era muy querido y ahora era un héroe que dio su vida por su hermana. Nadie asumía que el alma alegre del pueblo había muerto y nadie quería darle la mala noticia a su esposa.

Elsa esa tarde no había salido y un rato después que Jack salio se había sentido muy mal, sentía que le faltaba el aire y que su corazón era atravesado por una flecha, pero lo que mas le molestaba es que sentía una angustia horrible que le había sacado algunas lagrimas.

La madre de Jack se decidió a ir a la casa de Elsa para contarle lo sucedido,porque alguien debía hacerlo, y prefería ser ella a otra persona, porque ella la ayudaría a intentar superar esto, llego a la casa de ellos Elsa abrió,estaba muy pálida y fría

-Hola,Elsa- dijo la mujer tratando de ocultar su tristeza, pero no podía

-Hola-dijo poco animada a ella- ¿Le pasa algo?- pregunto notando la tristeza en la cara de la mujer

-Elsa...-dijo con lagrimas amenazando con salir de sus ojos-...Jack... el... el murió- dijo y las lagrimas salieron de los ojos de ambas

-Jack...no...el no... no puede ser!-dijo la joven, llorando aun mas fuerte

-Lo lamento Elsa- dijo la mujer y ambas se abrazaron por la dolorosa perdida

Elsa lo amaba, era el motivo de su felicidad, sin el no era nadie, con el se sentía llena de vida y ahora ya no estaba, su vida se había deshecho, no podía dejar de pensar en el.

Con la madre de Jack llegaron al lago donde Jack había caído, el lugar estaba tranquilo, aunque las personas habían prendido algunas velas alrededor. Elsa se dejo caer en la nieve.

-Jack?... Jack... Jack! - dijo sollozando

-Elsa... - dijo la madre entendiendo la tristeza de la joven

-Jack te amo!- dijo Elsa aun en la nieve con lagrimas cayendo por sus ojos

-Elsa... levántate, te enfermaras - dijo la mujer ayudándola a ponerse de pie pero con absoluta comprensión de que se sintiera así

Ambas llegaron a la casa de los padres de Jack, donde su hermana lloraba desconsoladamente, cuando la pequeña las vio corrió a abrazarlas. Elsa se quedaría allí.La tormenta que no se esperaba llego con un frió que llegaba a los huesos.

Todos estaban mal por la muerte de Jack, su padre se movía de un lado a otro en la casa, la madre hacia todas las cosas del hogar y cuando las terminaba las volvía a hacer, la hermana se había quedado dormida de tanto llorar y Elsa, ella estaba sentada en una silla con la mirada fija en algún lugar del exterior. Ella tenia los ojos rojos y muy abiertos, su mente vagaba en recuerdos, todo pasaba como en un libro hojeado muy lentamente con cosas que habían marcado su vida. Recuerdos infinitos, llenos de amor, de Jack, de su príncipe.

Entonces Elsa se paro muy silenciosamente, algo le decía que tenia que ir al lago, salio de la casa y camino hacia el lago, el viento soplaba muy fuerte y la nieve caía, pero ella solo buscaba llegar con sus pensamientos aun en Jack que cada vez aumentaban mas, cada vez la tormenta era mayor, hacia que cayera al suelo pero ella no paro, sus cabellos rubios estaban cubiertos de nieve, sus delgadas ropas estaban frías, cayo a la nieve otra vez, pero ya no podía levantarse, sus piernas no le respondían, desde allí podía ver el lago, vio algo que la sorprendió, ¿es una ilusión? se preguntaba ,pero no ella estaba segura de lo que veía, era Jack saliendo del lago. La tormenta paro, dejando todo en completa calma y silencio, la luna llena brillaba como nunca.

-¿Jack?... Jack! - dijo la joven casi en un susurro, con las fuerzas que aun le quedaban trato de acercarse a el, pero fue en vano, hasta la corriente mas suave de aire la tiraba al suelo, pero lo había visto, el estaba allí, se había elevado en el aire, se veía diferente, pero no había dudas de que era el, el amor de su vida vivía, estaba feliz de haberlo visto - Te amo Jack, siempre te amare - dijo Elsa en un ultimo susurro y cayo al suelo, lo ultimo que vio fue la enorme luna, brillando mas que nunca, ella fue la testigo del inmenso amor que se tenían que duraría por siempre y para siempre.

300 años después en Arendelle

Hola, que necesita? –dijo una joven rubia de ojos claros en la puerta de un enorme castillo

-Hola estaba pasando por aquí… este es el reino de Arendelle? –dijo un joven de pelo blanco como la nieve

-Sí, este es

-...*

-Por cierto soy Jack Frost – dijo levantando su mano para estrecharla con la joven

-Elsa- dijo la muchacha estrechando la mano.

* * *

* si, esto es parte de mi otro fic, es que no me resistí a ponerlo ahí, quite una parte eso si para que se viera mas bonito

Espero que les haya gustado, con mucho esfuerzo para ustedes,se que no es muy larga pero hice lo mejor que puede ya que he tenido muchas pruebas pero busco el tiempo ya que esta idea vagaba por mi cabeza hace mucho.


End file.
